


A Boy Band And A Youtuber

by Winters_Flaw



Category: Kpop - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Flaw/pseuds/Winters_Flaw
Summary: Boy band: BTS etc.Youtuber: FuyuSomething about being a Youtuber is thrilling. Exciting. Dazzling. Perhaps its all the fans that you gain from your content. Perhaps it's the rush you feel when you upload a video. Or maybe it's the adventure that you go on and the people you meet on the way. Everyone has their own reasons. Or they could be doing it just to be known. Either way, you enjoy every second of it.





	1. Fushami and Rama

_Fushami and Rama_

**_Fushami Dae-Jung_ _Hikari_ ** _  
_

 

_Youtuber name, Winters flaw(Look up how to say winter in Japanese, it might help explain)_  
_24 years old_  
_He is of the male species and also likes this male species_  
_He doesn't like to brag but he is a Well known Youtuber with an exceptional amount of *cough* 2 million *cough* Subscribers._  
_Yes, his name is Fushami but he prefers to be called Fuyu because when he tells people his real name they SOMEHOW think he says "Sushi". And that then became his nickname in high school._  
_He is friends with many YouTubers and lives in America in none other than L.A._  
_Friends with idols known as Seventeens Vernon and Exo's Kai._  
_He speaks fluent English, Korean, Thai and some Japanese from Anime._  
_His mom was Thai and his dad was Korean. He was born with the looks of a healthy Korean baby and grew up to be a healthy looking Korean man. He was also born in Thailand._  
_When he came out that he was gay at the age of 16 both his parents took it a certain way._  
_You would think that the mom would support it and the dad wouldn't but it was the other way around._  
_The mom absolutely hated the thought of her child being gay and spoke on terms with her husband. When she found out he supported it too she filed a divorce paper. After the Father took his son and they lived in a new home in Korea._  
_Soon he got old enough to move out and moved to L.A with an English tutor to teach him English. Well duh. He then started YouTube and now he has 2 Million subscribers._  
_Extra facts: His subscribers do know for a fact that he is gay. Although you can't really tell when you first see him. When you see his video he dresses like any average man in his 20's. He doesn't dress in sparkles and rainbows. Not because he is embarrassed or whatever for being gay, but because not every gay wears frickin rainbows. He's a very silly person and sometimes gets dominant. He gets skeptical about off things and sometimes goes to LaLa land a lot. His YouTube account is basically Gameplay, singing, dancing, and vlogs_  
_He has a tattoo of his name on his collarbone and a lip piercing on his right side_

 

**_Rama_ _Seong-Min_ _Akachan_ **

  
_25 years old_  
_YouTube name,_ 👑 _KittyPaws_ 👑  
_He is also of the male species and is_ ** _very_** _into the male species_  
_He is also a Youtuber as you can see with a following of 1Million subscribers_  
_He is friends with many other YouTubers as well as Fuyu and some idols._  
_He just so happened to run into Amber and Jackson sometime while he was in Korea._  
_He is fluent in Japanese, Korean, not that much of English, and kinda fluent in French_  
_He has an amazing Australian accent._  
_Both his parents are Korean but he was born in Australia so he just picked up the accent while trying to learn English._  
_When he came out about being gay his mom and father both supported him._  
_They weren't surprised since they saw the posters on his wall._  
_Half naked anime men, yep._  
_When he moved out he also started YouTube but he started in Korea and that's how he met Amber and Jackson._  
_He then moved to L.A which left a sad Amber and Jackson but they got over it._  
_While there he grew more and then met Fuyu who helped with his English. And got him more subs._  
_They became best friends from then on and both found out that each other was gay through a random conversation._  
_It's funny because they were originally talking about where to go for food._  
_Extra facts: His subscribers also know that he is a proud gay._  
_He doesn't wear rainbows and glitter everywhere either._  
_Something happened between him and his dad that ended their relationship._  
_He would always keep in Touch with his mother._  
_He has two piercings on his left ear._  
_He has a tattoo of a crown on his right shoulder blade that says "I am Queen" under it_  
_He has a sassy attitude and gets bitchy when not given food_  
_His youtube is about making music, vlogs, collabs with other YouTubers and challenges_  



	2. Packing & Informing

"I'm telling you with his muscles, he can get anything done!" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes said. "And I'm telling  _you_  that with his good looks, he can make anyone fall for him!" A boy with black hair said, setting up His camera. "Oh please, Jackson looks better than any man in the world," Rama said rolling his eyes. "Even better than Jin?" Fuyu said with a smirk. "Better then BamBam," Rama said smirking. Fuyu glared "THAT WAS  _NOT_  THE QUESTION!". "WELL THATS WHAT I HEARD!" Rama yelled back bumping heads with Fuyu.

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD CLEAN OUT YOUR EARS  _RAM_!" Fuyu smirked. Rama gasped then glared. "Don't you start  _Sushi_ ," Rama said with a smirk himself. They started growling at each other. "IF YOU TWO DICKS DONT STOP FIGHTING AND GET TO RECORDING AND PACKING THEN IMMA STRIP YOU CLEAN AND PUT YOUR ASSES OUTSIDE TO STARVE!" A brown haired woman yelled from the kitchen. "She will do it, so you might wanna get to it." A girl with pinkish-red hair said. "Yes, Mrs. Sherry." Fuyu said with a sigh. "Good because I really want to throw someone on the street." Mrs. Sherry, otherwise known as Rama's mom, said coming into the room.

"Mom, stop yelling. It's not good for the baby." Rama said, turning to his mom. She glared at him before moving back to the kitchen. "I have to go guys, I'll be back later. Family business." Said the girl from before.

"Alright see ya later Jaclyn." Rama said with a wave. Fuyu just waved making sure the camera can see both him and Rama. She soon walked out the house with a final bye. "Alright, lets get this over with." Fuyu said sitting back in his chair. Rama sat in his chair and got comfy. "Hello and welcome to the show where you die in hell for reading lemon books on wattpad." Fuyu said snapping then making finger guns. "And today we are talking about an important subject!" Rama said doing the same as Fuyu. They looked at each other then nodded. "Drum roll please!" Rama screamed.

He waited for a second then looked at the camera. "What are you waiting for, I asked for a drum roll!" He said to the camera. "Right let's try this once again." He said then sucked in a breath. "DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" He screamed once again which made Fuyu knock his fingers onto the wooden table. But then he stopped and kissed his fingers. "Ow ow, instant regret." Rama ignored him and said what has been be waited for, for some time. "WERE GOING TO KOREA. THE SOUTH PART THAT IS!" He screamed which earned a scream from his mother for him to shut up. "SORRY!" "STOP SCREAMING!" "BUT YOUR SCREAMING!" "DONT TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER!" Rama decided to stay silent after.

"Anyway, were going to Seoul. If you can't tell we have already started packing and are half way done. We've made some plan's and decided that we will be there for about two years. We've scheduled to leave tomorrow. While in this time, if you can't make it to Korea then we will keep you posted with daily vlogs. Of course if we have something to do that's important then we will just post on Twitter. We plan on having fan meetings like those idols do that you have been pestering us to react to. If we are lucky then we can try to get into one of their fan meets. So if you ever go to a fan meet look out for us. Anyway, if we have any extra things to say then we will post it on Twitter. Thanks for watching and we'll see you in a couple days. AAAAHHHHHH!" Fuyu And Rama screamed and turned of the camera.

"Nice, now we will have to make sure to get some body guards. I don't think we'll make it out alive if we don't." Rama said getting up and taping some boxes. Someone then burst into the room, "I GOT CHU FAM A LAM" Jaclyn yelled with a smile. Fuyu and Rama sweat dropped at her burst. "When? I thought you had family business." Fuyu said. "Got canceled. Anyway I can be your body guard. I'll bring someone else with me to guard the other human in this room." She looked at Rama. "Wow, you choose a buttnugget over a queen. Despicable." He said continuing to tape the boxes. "I'll have you know that buttnugget is the cutest buttnugget you will ever see." She said with a humph.

"Ok so it's settled. I'll be gaurded by Jaclyn and you'll be gaurded by one of her friends. Now all we need to do is get finished packing, make sure we have everything and get some sleep." Fuyu said checking something off a list. "Right I'll go inform my friend. Bye. I'll be back tomorrow with them tommorow." She said running out the door. The two men stared at the door for some time. "She's gunna come at 6 in the morning isn't she?" Rama asked. "Yep." Fuyu replied. "And she's gunna wake us up, isn't she?" Rama asked again. "Yep." Fuyu said in a lower tone. "We better get done then." Rama said. "Yep." Fuyu said beginning to help Rama. They soon finished and fell asleep at like 1 in the morning.


	3. Death at the airport

 

Fushami's p.o.v

Sleep, the most peaceful thing in the world. At least that's what I thought. * BOOM BOOM BOOM* "HEY, GET UP!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door. *groan*. "Come on, don't be like that. I'm already late as is. I was supposed to be here at 6 A.M sharp but it took forever to get my friend then I had to wait for them to get ready so then I ended up leaving at around 9 and then I had to drive all the way here which was an hour AND NOW WERE GUNNA BE LATE TO THE AIRPORT BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO GET OUT OF BED AND IM FREAKING OUT!" Jaclyn yelled out from the other side of the door. Did I mention that she likes to be on time. For everything.

I sat up, put on my slippers, and made my way to the door. "Jaclyn." I said in a raspy voice. It went silent. "If you leave, and let me get ready. I promise I'll be out in around 20 minutes." I said, from in the room. I was not about to open this door. Do you know what a Korean, good looking mans, bed head looks like. It's horrible. "Okay. As long as your out before 12! We have to leave by then! The airplane takes off at 1!" She said before walking away. I sighed and walked to my dresser. 'She does this  _every time._  She needs to take a break', I thought walking to the bathroom.

After taking a nice warm shower I got out and started to blow dry my hair. I quickly put on my underwear and pants brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. 'Frizzy hair is not a good look. Well, on some people. I could totally pull it off.' I thought winking to myself. "What the fuck am I even doing?" I asked no one. "Looking at yourself in the mirror because you think your sexy." Rama said from outside my bathroom door. "Excuse me but I am sexy. I said opening the door to a smirking Rama.

He was wearing a blue, saggy, shirt with black jeans, and a pair of converse. "Please, I'm sexier then you, I mean look at me." He said looking up with a proud look. "But do you got this?" I asked showing my whole body from around the door.

A little pink dusted on his cheeks. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I smirked, putting on my shirt then shoes. I was wearing a white, baggy, shirt with loose jeans and holes in them. I was also wearing timberlands. We walked out into the living room to see Jaclyn talking with another person. A girl to be exact. "And they are gay, so no hitting on them. That will just make them uncomfortable." I sweat dropped. It's sad but true."Jaclyn, I'm a lesbian." The girl said with a tic mark. "Oh, right." She said with a nervous laugh. She turned around and jumped a little. "God you scared me." She said holding her chest.

She stopped then looked at me. "You didn't tell him him that he looks like Jungkook?" She asked Rama. He turned to and his eyes grew. "Oh man, he's even got the small waist." Rama said smirking. "You should go change. If you don't people might think your Jungkook.". I rolled my eyes. "I'm not changing. We have to go anyway." I said, looking at my watch. "Your death." She shrugged. "At least I'm dying with glory." "The glory of a floor to your face." She whispered.

Timeskip to airport.

"RUN AWWWAAAAAAAYYYYY!!1!!" Rama screamed running. Everyone started screaming. But of course our screaming wasn't compared to the atrocious screaming of fan girls. "FACK" Rama screamed as he fell. "NO RAMA, SUSHI GO SAVE HIM!" Jaclyn screamed as she passed me. I growled before diving for him in the sea of fans. I swear I felt my pants get ripped off. "Rama!" I screamed. "FUSHAMIIIIIIIII!" He screamed. I felt around and felt a tight grasp grab my hand. 'I know these small hands anywhere!' "Rama! Hang on!don't let go Rama!" I screamed tightening my grip. "I won't let go Fuyu! I'll never let go!" He screamed back.

Our hands started to slip. "No!". They started slipping more. "Fuyu!". The tips of our fingers were touching. Then nothing. "RAMAAAAA!" I screamed with tears. "AAAAAHHHHHH"He screamed being dragged away. Then I screamed

The sea of fans instantly parted and everything went quiet. I looked up and saw Rama knocked out on the floor. I ran up and looked for a pulse. I sighed finding one. I picked him up and cradled him bridle style.

       

I walked back and met back up with Jaclyn. I looked at her then looked ahead and loaded into first class. She sat on the left with Rama in the middle. "I guess you were right Jaclyn. There would be death at the airport. But it was the wrong person. He was so young.".


End file.
